I Wish I Knew You Back When  NC17
by Asand88
Summary: Takes place a few years down the road from Lex and Lana's marriage...Clark left Smallville, and one day he has a one night stand with a woman...wink wink... and Comes to find out a few weeks later she is pregnant...but is it his.
1. Getting Back Into the Game

Title- I Wish I Knew You Back When  
Author- Ashley  
Rating- PG13 - NC-17  
Spoilers- Maybe a few  
Disclaimer- I wish!  
Summary- I wasn't sure I wrote it as it came to mind but the setting takes place a few years down the road from Lana and Lex marriage!

**Chapter one**

April 26,2013 

It was depression all over again, Clark was now 26 years old lived in a small apartment building and was as lonely as the old lady that lived across the way, with her seven hundred cats, he just didn't have the cats or any animal. 

He was shot down again! He figured that it was about time to get out there and start dating again, because Lana was never coming back to him. No matter how hard he begged or prayed at night, there was just no way Lex would give her a divorce whether she wanted it or him. It was against the Luthor religion. But Lana wasn't the problem anymore it was every woman on the face of earth. 

It was like she sprayed him with anti woman charm. He hated her for that. He hated that he couldn't even talk to a woman let alone sleep with one, it was really getting to him he didn't think he could go home to another "hand relief", as he referred it to. 

But just as he figured it to be time to go home, as the woman who just shot him down with a" You want to dance with this? Um I don't think so kid why don't you go home to mommy, farm boy." started walking towards her friends and pointing and laughing. It felt like high school again. Not sure how to react to her. His head fell and started to walk out of the nightclub just as a young woman was walking in. Bumping into each other he barley lifted his head with a, 

" Oh, sorry bout that". 

The brunette grabbed his hand and said with a tipsy look on her face, " damn right you better be sorry and just for that I think you owe me a dance"Grabbing his hand and leading him to the dark dance floor, when a song came on the speakers "girlfriend". 

He felt a rush when she started dancing and grinding all over him. He stood there surprised at the young woman who so wanted him or his body at least considering it being to dark to even be able to tell what his facial features looked liked. She spoke to him while grabbing him by the hips, 

" what's wrong try and loosen up". 

"It is just you took me by surprise, and I don't really come here to dance all over girls". 

"Well that's nice to know because I am not a girl " 

Clark backed up quickly. When she grabbed him again 

" relax I was only stating that I am not a girl, I was trying to refer to the fact that I am a woman...all grown up and take full responsibility for my actions". 

She laughed as he came back to touching distance. 

"Oh in that case lets take this dance some where else because I don't know how" 

she laughed and just answered his somewhat of a question with another grab of the hand and brought him out to the back alley throwing him in front of her. Clark hit the brick wall behind him and wasn't sure if the brunette with no face was going to attack him. 

She did, she came up in front of him pressing her warm breast tightly against his heavily falling chest. And at that he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the opposing wall, he stalked towards her and closed the distance in between them with a warm kiss on her soft velvet lips they tasted of cigarettes and vodka, but he didn't care about that. He was surprised when she pushed him off of her. He knew he was a good kisser thanks to Lois for pointing that out to him. 

"So is it your place or mine I'd prefer yours unless that's a problem?" 

" Mine would be fine" 

"Okay then we're off" 

feeling as if she was in the wizard of oz with that comment she shut up quickly and lead the way once again. Clark walked behind her, he knew exactly what was about to come out of this, and with that he muttered under his breath, 

"No hand relief tonight". 

She looked back at him with a questioning look; 

"Did you say something?" 

Clark began to blush a rosy red color; 

" No I didn't say anything"


	2. The interview of a life time

Chapter two

Clark woke up from his dream, sweat dripping down his forehand and his light blue sheets drench in it. He had a dream of the mysterious woman who was lying next to him and it wasn't the kind that ended up with hearts racing it was just a normal dream It took place from when he lived with his parents in Smallville. He knew this girl who called herself "Jodi" he didn't know any Jodi, not now, not ever. 

He wondered if that was even her real name. He thought about it for a few minutes and decided to ask her. Clark rolled to his side to grab her waist and pull her closer to him. And when he caught an arm full of nothing but his sheets. 

His bright blue eyes flew wide open when he realized what his body was already telling him. He arouse from the bed just to make sure in case she wanted a midnight snack and decided to raid his fridge. Clark pulled on his plain white briefs and slowly tiptoed in to the Kitchen just so if that was what she was doing, not to startle her. But the Kitchen was empty. 

Clark open his freezer to find his strawberry cheese cake ice cream that he was planning on eating the other night, was gone. So Jodi not only left in the middle of the night, but also took the half eaten pint of his favorite ice cream without even a note to apologize for leaving in the heap of the moment. Clark ran a hand threw his dark black messy curls. He settled for his captain crunch cereal. 

He stood there with a hand full of the yummy yellow squares and threw his hand to his mouth. Crunching down on them he looked at his watch and saw the time. "Crap", Clark put down the red box and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Clark dressed in faded blue jeans and a white dress shirt that was revealing his collarbone. He rolled up his sleeve to just below his elbows and hurried to the front door of his apartment and super sped to the Daily Planet where an interview awaited him with the one and only Perry white. 

He pushed the elevator button for up and the doors opened immediately and Clark rushed threw the crowd that was exiting the elevator and just as he was the only one in there the doors slowly closed and a familiar voice came from outside of them 

"wait.hold the door please". 

And with that Clark grabbed the door and they flushed open 

And as the doors opened they revealed some one he thought he would never see again. 

"Hey there smallville",

Lois said with a huge smile upon her face. 

"Wow! Clark, (reaching to hug him) I haven't seen you in (pulling away but still holding on to his forearms)...what has it been?" 

Clark looked down at her and her looking up at him pondering how long it has really been," It has been 5 and half years". 

" Has it really been that long it feels longer then that". Lois finally let go of him sighing in relief that he didn't notice that she was making it out that she missed having him around and just when she thought she was off the hook. Clark looked at her with a hint of a smirk on his face,

" Lois are you trying to tell me that you missed me?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but let out a laugh "So what if I did, are you trying to say that you didn't miss me...huh clarkie?" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes and puckered her bottom lip out. 

"Yeah who wouldn't miss your sharp skilled tongue always nagging at me and your...(Lois felt hurt and that after all these years that is how he remembered her and Clark saw the hurt in her eyes, which was weird because she usually never let anyone see her emotions. Her wall wasn't up anymore. Some one got to her and was obviously still with her. He wonder who it was)... laugh (that got her attention) and your smile and the comfort that you always brought me when I was down and blue." 

"So I guess you could say I missed you!" 

The elevator doors swung open and Clark and Lois walked out together, Lois and Clark both seemed to be walking the same way, 

"SO Clark what brings you here?" 

"I got an interview with Mr. White himself this morning and I take it you work here?" 

"Yeah going on three years now" 

"Well that's great Lois but I got to run so I'll catch up with you later" Clark waved to her when she reached

out and grabbed his hand. 

"Um...Smallville I am on my way to Perry's office right now... so there is no need for good byes just yet." Lois smiles releasing her hold on his hand. God how he really did miss her smile, it was amazing, the way

her lips hugged her pearly white teeth, it took his breath away. 

"Oh and Clark Perry's office is this way", Lois pronounced pointing her long bony finger to the hallway. 

"Alright miss I know where everything is because I have experience!" Clark said sarcastically while following her into the hallway. 

He couldn't help himself, but she was wearing really tight pants and a faded yellow long sleeve shirt that show off her curves, he was impressed that all these years didn't weigh her down. 

As they enter Perry's office Clark hurried in front of her to grab the door open for her " such a gentleman now are we?" Lois walked in. 

"Lois, Clark I see you met your new partner, Lois!" Perry shouted with arms wide open as if excepting one of his grandkids to be coming in for a hug. 

"My what!" Lois and Clark both asked looking at each other... Knowing that if put together for to long they would be at each other's throat.


	3. Partner in crime

Chapter three

"Now just wait one minute Perry..." Lois ran her fingers in her long brunette hair with bleach blond highlights, she was getting frustrated, 

"I told you already I work by myself, end of story". Lois realized what she said came out a little harsh. 

"No offense Smallville... nothing personal or anything I just do better alone..." 

"woo Lois, I am the boss here and if I say you got no choice in the matter then that is THE END OF STORY!", Perry cut Lois' sentence short. 

"Now get out of my office and get to work!" Perry shouted at the both of them. 

Lois just looked up at Clark with a pissed off face. She couldn't believe that Perry would combine her brilliant writing with this, this...she didn't even have a word for him right now. Lois stormed out of his office and walked straight to her desk that was located in the center of the room. Clark took that as his cue to leave and followed in Lois footsteps. Clark was dumb founded and happy at the same time, just as Clark reached the door Perry interrupted him, 

"Clark by the way if you haven't noticed, you got the job." Clark just nodded and left the room empty with Perry standing all alone, wondering if his choice to make Lois a partner was such a great idea. He closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling and just thought to himself, 

"I hope this doesn't make me lose my best reporter I got here." And with that his hand raised to his neck where he rubbed the soreness that only was there when Lois was around. She was literally a Pain in the neck. 

Clark searched the room looking for Lois, while searching for her he pushed the center of his small-framed

glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. Spotting her and walking towards her. She was sitting at her desk with her hand on her head; she was getting a headache. She glanced at him throwing her head over her shoulder and seeing him smile that cocky grin of his. How could he just act like this wasn't a big deal she was so pissed and just grabbed her purse, and started walking toward the elevator, where she got in. 

"Hey wait a second..."Clark ran toward the doors half excepting her to hold the doors for he did it for her earlier, but she didn't. Clark x-rayed the doors and just followed the hatch up to the top floor where she got out on the roof. Clark waited for the elevator and followed her thinking maybe he could talk to her about this. 

When he reached her she had her back to him, one arm draped around her waist the other hung above it holding something he couldn't make out. He walked closer to her; she turned around and blew out a big puff of smoke from her angel soft lips. And that is when he realized that after five years Lois Lane took up

smoking.

"What are you looking at Clark... you act like you've never seen a woman smoke before?" Lois threw her cigarette down and extinguished it with her pointy toe boots. 

"It is just that I didn't know you smoked" Clark pointed out to her. 

"Well that's weird cause I don't smoke!" Lois started for the door that led back to the Daily Planet. Clark stopped her grabbing her arm and pushing her back to the place she stood before. 

"Clark I don't have time for this." 

"Lois if you don't smoke then what are you-..." 

"Clark I don't smoke...well I mean I do, but I don't...you know?"  
Silencing him with her hand in his face. 

"Actually, I don't know. " Clark looked down at her with questioning looks. 

" Well I only smoke when I am so frustrated with something or someone, that I want to kill them or it. Hence the smoking and with the fact that I did want to kill you and Perry!" 

"I mean I don't want to go to jail for killing anyone, well look at me Clark I am only 27 and I am too young to go to jail, so that's when I took up smoking." 

"Yes now it makes sense Lois, so you don't kill anyone by killing yourself with those." Clark glared over to her now smooched up cigarette and pointed. 

Lois looked around and then looked back at him. Rolling up her yellow sleeve she showed him a beige circle sticker stuck to her arm. 

"I don't want to die, Clark, that's why I went on the patch" 

"Lois are you aware that well wearing these you aren't suppose to smoke?" Pushing her sleeve back down

where it met with her wrist. 

"Clark, don't you have anything better to do then nag me about my bad habits I mean what about you like you don't have habits I mean at least bad ones?" She started for the door once again and finally walked in. 

Clark said nothing else for he had no more to comment on. She was right, like she always was what about his bad habit? He had them and he knew he did, like Jodi for instance, he didn't even know the girl for more the three seconds before jumping in the sack with her. What had gotten into him he felt guilty about what had happen to Jodi and himself? 

I guess he was so caught up in the sexual frustration that he didn't have a backbone in his body, but he guessed that it wasn't all that bad because she did want it too. Clark still wasn't sure how he new Jodi, but he was almost positive that she was the girl in his dreams. 

After his first day of work he went home, took a shower and got dressed he was going back to the night club to find Jodi just to figure out how he knew her his curiosity was killing him. 

He appeared through the doors of the nightclub looking around in hope to finding his Jodi. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles and somewhat baggy pants. He stopped her she was wear a black tank top and faded blue jeans that had rips right below her bottom. He knew it was her, he would remember that body anywhere.


	4. Lois has a twin

Chapter four

"Jodi, hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked her well placing his hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around like a whisk in the wind and Clark finally noticed who Jodi really was. She was beautiful! But the only problem with that was that she wasn't who he expected her to be. 

"Lois what are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise. "What does it look like Clark?" Lois stated with one hand on her hip and the other was holding a vodka mix. 

"Clark why did you call me 'Jodi?" Lois was still asking as many questions, just like she did back when he use to know her better. 

Clark still staring at her with those dashing blue eyes of his. Was this the Jodi that he met the other night and if it was why was she calling herself Jodi? 

"I guess I thought you were someone else sorry about that Lo" 

"Well Clark you really should be more careful next time." Lois laughed at that, she wonder how he knew her undercover name. 

The one she used when she would go out looking for a one nightstand. It all came clear to Clark. Lois was Jodi...ha to think that the one girl who even gave him a single chance that night would be her. He kept staring at her, but this time he started to smile. His lips curled around his k9 teeth and he let out a laugh. 

"Clark why are you staring at me and laughing? ...Clark it isn't funny I want in on the joke too!" Lois hated being laughed at especially when she didn't understand. 

After crunching over in laughter he raised and quit laughing and put on a serious face," so that's why you preferred my place...huh, Lo... I didn't take you for the one night stander." Lois didn't know what to say... so this was the man that she was all over last night, the one who gave her multiple orgasms. 

She didn't remember a lot about that night but that it was great sex! Maybe that was why she came back here, too see if he could do it to her again. 

"Your Jodi now aren't you..." Clark asked her with his half hearted smile on his face. 

"I think I am going to be sick!" Lois rushed to the bathroom. 

She ran into the only empty bathroom stall. Hunching over the toilet Lois wiped the residue off her mouth. She wasn't sure whether she was sick because just the thought of them being together in that certain way or if she just had way too many to drinks. Lois flushed the toilet and walked over to the crowded bathroom sink. She watered her face down just to make the redness to go down. 

She threw her hair into a ponytail. She took a deep breath before she walked out trying to be brave enough to confront him. What she going to say, she didn't know how to confront him... she back out quickly. Heading toward the back door that led to the alley and ran home as fast as she could and just when her legs

wouldn't move she fainted.

Clark stood there where she left him for more then fifteen minutes ago. He started to worry about her, was she OK? He x-rayed the bathroom and when he didn't spot her he looked around the club when he saw her on the other side of the wall that lead to the alley where they previously had there tongue war. Clark ran to the alley where he found her passed out. What the hell happened to her? He bent over and picked her up and carried her back to his place. 

Clark neatly placed her in his bed. He looked at her and covered her with his sheets. He would be nice enough to let her sleep in his bed once again like he did all those years ago while he took his place back on his couch. Clark took his shirt off and placed it on the arm of the couch and climbed on it where he started to smile. He was glad that she was OK and just hoped that all it was that she had a bit too many drinks. 

Lois woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She observed her surroundings she wasn't in her apartment... so where was she? 

She wondered just how many drinks she had last night to not remember how she got there. She got up and walked to her right to where the bathroom was. As she walked in she noticed where she was, that night came crashing back down on her. Clark's she was at Clark's apartment again! She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one. She walked to the bedroom door that lead out to the living room, she open the door slowly hoping for him not to be insight. 

"Pancakes?" Lois cracked out laughing at the sight of Clark holding two plates of steamy hot pancakes and an apron wrapped around his waist. 

Clark looked down at himself seeing what she saw that was so funny and couldn't help but laugh as well. He could only imagine what he looked like in her eyes. 

"What cant a man be manly and still wear an apron?" Clark laughed again at the way he sounded. 

"Not really Clark...you look like a damn fool." Lois said as she fully walked out of his bedroom. Trying to get off the subject of him looking like an idiot, 

"So I figured that after last night you would be hungry and all so how bout it... I made pancakes!" Lois looked at him and Clark saw her emerald green eyes light up like a diamond in the sun. So she was hungry he knew that blueberries were her favorite. 

"Well I am starving, but only if you take that stupid thing off." Lois demanded with a point of her finger. 

"Deal" Clark handed her the plate with whip cream on it. 

He guided her to the small bar in his kitchen. He took off his apron and hung it up on the wall next to his potholders. He then walked back to where she was standing and watching his every move. Where he held his hands up and asked 

" Better?" Clark smiled at her. 

"Much... now I can eat with out being distracted while I do" Lois settled down on the bar stool and dug in to her pancakes, she felt like she hadn't eaten in for ever. 

Clark watched her eat. When she was done he was surprised that she didn't lick her plate clean and instead walked over to the sink and cleaned her plat with a sponge instead. She placed it to the side. She turned around to find Clark goggling her with his eyes. She leaned against the sink, 

" What now, Clark?" 

" If you want you can have mine... I mean if you really are that hungry?" Clark received a smile as he held his plate towards Lois. She grabbed the plate as her reply and sat back down. She looked at him, he was still looking at her. 

"If I would have know your boyfriend was starving you I would have made more" 

"It is just that I haven't had a good Sunday breakfast like this since... Martha" Lois shut up quickly knowing that Clark hadn't been back there since Lana and Lex's marriage. 

Lois never figured Clark to be one to run away from family; but then again he was twenty-one he did, so I guess he had all the right to. 

"How is she by the way... you know since I left?" Clark asked her with a wiry voice. 

Lois just stared at him wishing she didn't have to be the one to tell him about his mother, the only reason

Martha didn't tell him was because she figure it would just worry him too much and she didn't want to do that. 


	5. Going back to Kansas

Chapter five

Lois wasn't sure how to explain Martha's sudden illness to him. She just knew she had to after the look of worry covered her face. She cursed Martha for not telling him about it and leaving her too!

"Well, Clark I am not so sure how to tell you this, but I just want to let you know it wasn't my idea to keep this from you. Martha figured you would be better off not knowing...you know since you started your new life here in metropolis-"

"What are you trying to say Lois? Is there something wrong with my mother? I wish you would just get to the point!"

Clark was worried now, what happened and was she OK, and why wouldn't she tell him. So what if he left he would drop everything and come back to her. His mind was going crazy at all the thoughts that were running through his brain right now. He looked at Lois, letting her finish what she started.

"Clark... um...your mom has cancer, but please don"t get made at me, she is on kemo right now." Lois finished her sentence in a hurry, squeezing her eyes shut at the last part, afraid that Clark would jump down her throat at the thought of everyone keeping this a secret from him. God he talked to Chloe everyday, well that was what Chloe told her anyway.

When she opened her eyes she looked around Clark was no where to be found she wasn't sure where he ran off to, but she was almost positive he went to visit his mom. Lois picked her purse up from inside the bedroom and searched for her phone well walking out of the apartment. She found it and flipped it open going straight for her contacts and dialing out a number. Lois hailed a cab when the other line started to ring.

"Smallville, Kansas the Kent's farm please."

someone picked up the other line..."Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy is Chloe around? Tell her it is urgent!"

"Lois?" Chloe's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Smallville is heading back to town so pull out that red carpet you've been hiding in your closet."

When Lois reached the Kent's farm she had the cab driver a hundred. " Keep the change." Lois opened the door and walked on the gravel of the driveway.

The smell of corn hit her nose and she had a sudden hunger for a home cooked meal... Martha Kent's home cooked meal! Lois reached the Kent's door and knocked once and the door opened by a man six feet tall. She looked at him and greeted him with a smile.

"Smallville I was wondering where you ran off to."

Lois walked in with out being invited; she didn't need an invite she use to live there at one time as while. She looked around and with no sign of Martha,

"So where is she?"

"She is up stairs sleeping. She filled me in on everything, from A to Z."

"Clark I really am sorry about having to be the one who told you, but I guess in some ways it is better." Lois started for the shower when Clark dropped to his knees covering his face with his rough hands. Lois could hear him crying and she bent down next to him.

"Clark it is OK I promise you Martha is fine she is a tough woman, plus the doctors say the cancer is residing." Just as she put her hand on his back he pulled her in for a hug.

And as they sat there holding each other just as dawn hit, Lois felt as if she was going to be sick again and at that he released his hold on her. She ran up stairs to the bathroom where she planned to make it in the toilet, but missed by three inches.

Lois sat there, knees pressed to her chest, staring at the spot she just previously cleaned. She wasn't sure why she was getting sick lately. She hadn't had sex in three weeks and other then that she only had sex with Clark, but it couldn't be possible they used protection and she had been on the pill for over 3 years now!

Clark came up the stairs to the bathroom door and knocked, " Lois are you ok... is that hang over finally catching up with you?" Clark pressed a hand up to the door.

Lois let out a sigh of relief. She felt so dumb for even thinking that their previous engagement was coming with the consequences that followed it. She walked over to the door and opened it, letting Clark see that she was perfectly fine. Clark stood there with worry written on his forehead.

"Look, Clark I'm fine... honestly, I swear but I think I need an aspirin, my head is killing me." Lois said as she brought her hand to her head; she looked like she was protecting her eyes from the sun.

Clark stared at her she seemed like she was getting prettier every second. The way her skin was looking pale and her hair sticking to her face from the sweat, she looked horrible, but gorgeous all in one. Martha walked out of her room into the hallway that leads to Clark and Lois.

"What's going on out here, are you two fighting again?" Martha asked, as she held herself up from the door handle. She had tubes flowing down her shirt...Clark thought she looked weak, but Lois new she looked a lot better then a month ago.

"Sorry mom, did we wake you?" Clark asked, grasping his mothers arm and trying to guide her back to bed, when Lois stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. It was almost like he read her mind, and let go of his mother.

"Martha are you in your hot or cold phases, because Clark and I would love to cook you something . . . if that is fine with you?" Lois just wanted to help; she would do just as much as Clark would for her and Lois could see that Martha could do with a good meal.

Lois looked at Clark, letting him know that if he didn't agree with her she was going to hurt him...painfully. "Isn't that right Clark?" She asked nudging him with her elbow.

"Yes of course whatever you want you're going to get." Clark smiled at his mother.

"Lois that would be wonderful I mean if it is not too much trouble." Martha struggled to put a smile on.

"Oh please, Mrs. Kent it would be our pleasure."

"Great and in that case I am on my hot phases... and if it wouldn't be SO much trouble you could call Chloe and invite her and Jimmy over, I haven't seen Kalle in over a month."

"It's, no problem!" Lois said with a giant smile on her face, looking over at Clark who was examining his hands. Oh god... Chloe never told him about Kalle." Great! Something else she was left to tell him. She grasped Clark's hand in hers, and began walking towards the stairs.

" OK, Martha, we're going to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things and then we'll be back. In the meantime try and get some sleep, we'll call Chloe, from the car."

They waited, until Martha was back in bed and then left


	6. Shopping together

Chapter six

Pulling up to the store, Lois got out the driver's side, placing the keys in her pants pocket. She walked over to the store, stopping and looking back at Clark who was still sitting in the truck, staring of into space...It was like he wasn't even there. She walked back to the truck, placing her hands on the truck window; breaking Clark's trance.

"Look, Clark I cant help the fact that everyone is keeping secrets from you...Trust me if I knew Chloe never told you about the pregnancy I would have personally told you myself." Lois said placing her hand gentle over his; sending tingles down his spine. He slowly jerked his hand away from hers," I knew about the pregnancy, Lois."

"Oh! Then in that case-wait if you knew, then why so blue?" Lois inquired as he climbed out of the truck, shutting the door behind him. He was know standing so close to her he was giving her gooseflesh.

"I never knew the name...I never came when I got the call she went into labor...I ignored her call, just because I knew Lana would be there...I feel so stupid for wanting her for so long, that I lost friends on the way to getting over her." He rubbed his hand up and down Lois' arm, he was making her want to hold him so close and so tight that they wouldn't be able to breath...but she didn't care.

"Clark, Love will do the weirdest things to you, your heart isn't meant to be broken...and when the heart does break it forces you do things you would think you would never do...Just to heal itself." Lois knew his pain she had been in love many times before.

"Your mom loves you know matter what and so does Chloe, they knew what you were going through... so they gave you time to heal...Maybe a little to much time, but time none the less."

"Yeah, but my mom didn't run when dad died...she stayed." There was something in his voice that made her heart beat fast.

"Clark, you think your mom didn't want to run when your dad died...You think I didn't want to? I wanted to get away from every memory about him that surrounded us." The tears burned behind Lois' eyes.

"But you didn't why?"

"Sometimes, in order to get over things you have to face the memories that lay in front of you." The tear dropped from her eyes.

"You miss him so much don't you?" Wiping away her tears with his sleeve.

"We all do... the hardest part was that you were the one that reminded me the most about him."

"I got closer to the reminders of him, but I guess that is how I get over things." A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah... You were such a pain in my butt...Contently around me nagging me about everything."

Lois laughed; she remembered how she was when her mom died... Giving Lucy such hard times.

"Yeah, but it isn't like you didn't deserve it!"

"Whatever Lois!"

"Lets hurry up and get what we need to get here, so we can get back to your mom." Turning on heel she walked to the carts.

Grabbing one and pushing it towards the automatic doors," Oh and Smallville...Your gonna love Kalle." 

Strolling their way through the frozen section, Lois stopped in front of the Ice cream. She opened the door letting all the cold airbrush up against her, causing her nipples to harden beneath her clothes. She pulled out two pints of strawberry ice cream, placing them in the cart.

"Why did you agree to have us cook for my mom? You didn't even know how to cook." Clark stared at her blankly.

"Well I was actually hoping that she would say cold phases so we could all sit around eating ice cream...but She didn't so that is why you are going to cook!" Lois looked up from the cart smiling brightly at him.

"What makes you assume that I know how to cook?" Clark look at what she put in the cart to her smiling at him.

"See I figured with you being around your mom all the time when she cooked...maybe, just maybe something would rub off!"

"Well your actually lucky today Lo, I do happen to know how to cook my very famous...Meatloaf!" He knew Lois loved meatloaf. And if he would cook it the way his mom does she would love even more.

"Yummy-" Just as she was going to confess her new found love for him her phone began to ring. She found it in her purse and answered it.

"Hey Chloe! I was just going to call you!"

"Hey, Lo. I was just calling to see how things were going with Clark?"

"Oh...they are fine. We are just shopping for some food right now for dinner."

Chloe laughed at the image of Lois and Clark shopping together," Yeah well try not to kill him before I get to seem him again."

"No prob., Chlo...Clark is actually going to cook us dinner. Oh and before I forget Martha wants you, Jimmy and Kalle to come over for are little get together."

"Umm... no problem, is Clark okay with it though?"

"I don't know...why don't you ask him yourself." Lois said handing her phone over to Clark, as he shook his head at her guster. She slammed the phone down on his chest her way of telling him to just take the phone.

So Clark gave into Lois' persuasive way." Uh...Hey Chloe...how have you been?" Clark said as he put the tiny phone to his ear.


	7. The ho ho snag

Chapter seven

"So what did Chloe have to say?" Lois asked Clark after placing a box of HO HO's in the cart.

"Nothing really it is really hard to pay attention when all you can hear is screaming...'Oh my god'." Clark responded as he was taking out the box of HO HO'S and placing them back on the shelf.

Lois watched his movement very closely," Yeah that sounds like Chloe's wild family." Grabbing the HO HO's and placing them in the cart once more.

Clark took them out of the cart and placed them back on the shelf one last time and then turning around to where the crackers were," Yeah... but I miss her crazy family."

Lois waited for him to turn his back on her and when he did she swooped the HO HO's off the shelf and in to the cart, hiding them under the bread. Quickly putting her hands behind her back as he turned around.

"Besides being a mother and a wife...what has our lovely Chloe been up to?" Clark questioned as he placed a box of crackers next to the onions, then grabbing a hold of the handle on the cart and began moving along to the check out desk.

"Nothing new...same old Chloe you knew back when." Lois smiled running in front of the cart before he got to the check out line.

"That is good to hear." Clark smiled back at her.

As they were placing the bags of groceries into the back of the pick up truck, Clark noticed the bag that held the box of HO HO'S.

Digging into the bag and pulling out the box, holding it up for Lois to see he asked, "What are these?"

Snatching the box from his hands, " Come on Clark...you know exactly what these are."

"I know what they are, but what I am asking is how did they get back into the cart?"

"Well I guess Mr. Know it all...Doesn't know after all." Lois said after opening the box and pulling out of the cream filled donuts.

"Lois I took them out of the cart because I was paying."

"Well too bad for you because I didn't know how to share!"

Lois and Clark walked up to the truck on opposite sides, Clark on the driver side and Lois on the passenger's side.

The long bumpy drive home was unearthly quite and all Clark could hear was Lois munching on those damn HO HO's. Why she always seemed to get her way was a question he would never be able to answer. She was always that way even when they were just kids, he recalled the memory when Ollie dumped Lois and she stayed the night at the Kent's farm. Clark refused to give up his bed, being a stubbornness ass. But when she begged and pleaded with him, he couldn't help but subside and he ended up on the couch downstairs.

Reaching over to Lois' lap he snagged the box from her death grip. "Hey...I was eating that!" Lois exclaimed.

"Yeah well its share time Lois." Clark winked at her from the corner of his eye.

Leaning over his long strength arm, that he was using a barrier to keep the box and him from her, Lois was throwing herself all over the place just trying to get the box back. "We all know very well that I don't know what that word is...Now gimme!"

"Now, now, Lois...Lesson one, be patient." Clark said as he pushed her down back into her seat. He pulled the truck over into the near by cornfield. His hand seemed to take her attention away from the box of her favorite Ho HO's. His hand was placed so precisely on her thigh oh so close to her treasure. His hand was just on the slightest part of her inner thigh.

As Clark pulled the truck over and turned the ignition off, his hand slowly moved and she moaned in protest. Relieved at it though cause now she could breathe and take her attention back on the box.

But she didn't move, her heart was thumping so loud she was sure of it that he could hear. All the tension they had when they knew each other back when... was back. Wishing she could break the tension.

"Fine Lois...you win. If you want it back, well I guess you're just going to have to take it back."

Lois' thoughts were now placed upon the man across from her. She was so determined to get back the bow she flew on top of him. They wrestled for a minute. And then when she just thought that it couldn't get any worse, limps where tangled and she was sitting on his lap lips so close they felt like they were touching.

He winced back at her; "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." He said.

"Why not?" Lois said as she quickly kicked of her heels.

"I might do something I shouldn't."

Her grin was wicked as she lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. "A girl can only hope."

"You're impossible."

"I try." She admitted, drawing him into her arms and kissing him until he couldn't think of anything other then making love to her.

"Don't do this again, Clark! Think. Use your head. How do you know you can trust her." Clark thought to himself.

He couldn't. He knew that much, but he couldn't fight the need to lose himself, to close out all the fear and pain. To trust someone- if only for a night. What could it hurt? He closed his eyes and tumbled outside and onto the bed of his truck.

"What does she want from you?" Clark questioned himself.

He didn't want to know, didn't want to question anything as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His lips were hot, his tongue insistent and she eagerly parted her lips and kissed him open mouthed as his hands lifted her up, pulling her so close that her breast were crushed. One hand pulled, pressing her rump ever so close, so that beneath her skirt her mound was pushed against the hard length of his erection.

She ached deep inside and had trouble catching her breath. Her heart pounded and her blood raced as his fingers bunched the fabric, strong fingertips molding around a buttocks and probing in her cleft, forcing her closer still, creating a heat and electricity that sparked through her.

She wanted him SO bad; God knew she wanted him and the moan that escaped her was just the beginning. One of her legs curled around his and he lifted his head to stare deep into her eyes.

"I knew you wanted me." She said as the breeze sifting through the open wind tickled the back of her neck.

"And I want you." She said.

"Do you?" He breathed, perspiration dotting his skin, heat building within. Her finger winded around his butt and clamped tight.

"What do you think?" She whispered into his ear.

"I think- I think...maybe we should stop."


	8. Meatloaf anyone?

Chapter eight

"Yeah...Maybe you're right. We should probably stop, before this gets out of hand." Lois said as she placed her hands over his chest and pushed him off of her.

She slid across the slippery bedding of the truck and hopped out causing her ankles to croak ever so gentle. As she was on the ground she ran a hand her through her hair and down her shirt, and skirt; that were all bunched up. She didn't once turn to look back at him. Instead she walked straight toward the passenger side of the truck and jumped in she felt like a damn fool...Letting her get out of hand. She was acting like a wanton, and that just wasn't the way Lois was.

Clark sat up from his previous position, leaning back against the rear window and running his hand through his own black ruffled hair. He most have been going insane to turn Lois Lane, of all people down. He knew he was in for it...She was going to make his life a living hell, just to make him pay.

The ride the rest of the way home was even more nerve wrecking then before all that had happened. He was half tempted to bring the car to a sudden halt and jump her bones, just to make his life a lot easier. If Lois was anything like the sarcastic, know it all little brat he knew back in high school, he was most definitely in the doghouse.

Lois was biting her fingernails nervously, every now and then stealing glances over to Clark. Who never took his eyes off the road; part of his Good Samaritan that he liked to call himself. Always wearing a safety belt, never talking on his cell phone well driving, and most importantly always looking both ways, (twice), before crossing the road.

She started to think about what had happened to her earlier, it was as if some one had "possed" her body, forcing her to want him (Or that was at least what she wanted to think). It just wasn't herself to let things get out of hand that way. She never wanted that to happen, it was OK with the whole Jodi thing because they had an excuse for themselves.

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when they arrived back at the Kent's farm. 

When Clark parked the truck, he didn't even get a chance to shut the ignition off before Lois jumped out of the vehicle and hauled ass to the house. Seeing that Chloe, Jimmy and Kalle were already there, leaving Clark to bring in the groceries by himself.

She rushed inside the house, leaving the door wide open for Clark to get a full view.

She ran up to Chloe, who had put the five-year girl down to the ground, where she suddenly ran outside. Lois jumped up into Chloe's arms. Chloe responded by grabbing her and throwing her on top of her. Just as she thought she could hold Lois' weight, they both went crashing down onto the ground; with a big loud thump!

Clark became alert to this and jumped from his current stance ready to bolt just as a little girl was tugging at the bottom of his famous red shirt. Looking down at her bright, dazzling hazel eyes. She looked just like Chloe when she was younger. She had her hazel eyes and her long blond hair, her height, every single nick and cranny screamed Chloe.

He kneeled down on one knee bringing himself down to her size, and before he could have even spoken one word to her, she burst into conversation. "Wow...Your awfully pretty, mister." She said as she twisted her hands to the side, swing her hips back and forth.

Clark laughed, she obviously had no problem with talking to strangers, definitely getting that from the Sullivan side of her.

"Well thanks, your awfully pretty yourself." Clark smiled at her, there he was actually pondering the thought that he might not fit in, but a Sullivan girl comes to his rescue putting all his worries to ease.

"Will you marry me?" Kalle said as she continued to swing around her hips causing her dress to frail up in that motion.

Again Clark laughed at how forward the Sullivan women were. "Don't you think maybe we should probably properly introduce ourselves first?"

Kalle simply nodded her head and thrust a hand out to him, "My name is Kalle...What is your name?"

"Clark...Clark Kent." He said as he took her hand in his and shook it, "It is very nice to meet you, Kalle."

"Now that we now that we know each other...will you marry me?" Kalle was very determined.

Before Clark had a chance to say anything, Jimmy came running outside in search for Kalle. Coming into view with her standing next to Clark, his heartbeat started to slow it's pace. "There you are pumpkin." Jimmy said as he leaned down do Kalle and brought her into his hold as he picked her up from the ground. Holding her in his arms, "I see you meet your Uncle Clark." Jimmy said holding a hand out to Clark.

"It is nice to see you again Clark."

"Eww...I don't want to marry you if you're my Uncle! That is just gross." Kalle said as she struggled out of Jimmy's arms, jumping down and ran her way to her mother.

"I see that she has asked you to marry her already?" Jimmy laughed.

"You have to excuse her...we just found out that she has been asking every kid in head start to marry her. Well except for the girls and of course her family members."

They laugh as if it was just like old times.

Holding Kalle in her arms, "Get your ass in here Kent and join are nice little family reunion." Chloe shouted from the doorway to the house.

Clark smiled and started walking towards her holding all the grocery in his hands.

Jimmy frowned at Chloe's comment and walked to her as well, "Honey...I thought we agreed on no cursing in front of Kalle, since she started calling the girls at school 'lil bitches." Jimmy said as he smacked a hand to his mouth.

Chloe dropped Kalle to the ground as she started running away screaming to Lois, who was playing with her doll, "You little witch... that is my doll...Now drop it you hag!" Kalle shout to Lois as she reached for her Barbie.

"No way little girl, not after that out rage!" Lois said as she held the doll out of reach from Kalle. 

"No. Clark you are suppose to put the ketchup in it, not on it." Jimmy shouted to Clark well holding Kalle in his embrace, only inches from Clark.

Clark turned to look at him, ketchup bottle in hand; " Do you want to do this? Because I can step aside for you if you want."

"I was just saying...No body wants a bad tasting Meatloaf, now do they?" Jimmy said as he let Kalle down.

She ran to her mother and jumped in her lap.

Taking the remote from Lois' hold, Kalle handed it to her mother, "Here you go mommy...now you don't have to watch this stupid show and watch cartoons. You know they are your favorite, please mommy." Kalle said as she pleaded, puckering out her bottom lip.

Chloe looked over to Lois who was giving her the death stare. Chloe just wanted to give into the little hellion before things got out of hand, but something in Lois' eyes told her not to or she would have to pay...painfully.

"Not unless you apologies to your auntie." Chloe questioned rather then demanded.

Kalle was so mad that her mother wasn't going to give up on how rude she was to Lois, but she did want to watch her cartoons. So in her best apology voice," Sorry Aunt Lois...even though you deserved it." The last part she mumble under her breath so no one but Lois could hear.

But Clark picked up on it," I heard that you know?" He said to Kalle after he placed the meatloaf in the burning oven.

Kalle looked up from her place in her mother's lap, over to where Clark was standing, "Are you guys sure this is the nice guy, Uncle Clark, you are always talking about?"

Chloe looked over to Jimmy and then back to her rude little daughter, "Come on Kalle...don't be so rude or I will be forced to wake grandma Martha from her nap and tell her how mean and awful you are being!"

Kalle threw her hands up in surrender," Gosh you are the biggest tattle tails ever." Kalle said afraid to disappoint her Grandma, She would and could do anything but that. It hurt her too much to see her disappointed look.

An hour later...

"Hey Chlo, would you mind go and waking my mother up for dinner?" Clark looked to Chloe with the oven mitts still hovering over his hands.

Chloe nodded in agreement and then scampered away.

Lois walked over to Clark placing a finger on his shoulder and running it across his chest as she walked by him," I thought I already told you Clark...Martha Stewart, isn't a good look for you."

He smirked," Then what is a good look for me?"

Lois laughed and stole one of the tomatoes from the salad and popped it in her mouth," Wearing absolutely no-"

"Something smells good." Martha said as she weakly walked down the stairs with Chloe's help, cutting of Lois.

"It was nothing, just my specialty." Lois added as a smile speared across her ruby red lips, then smacking Clark firmly across the chest before he even had time to object.

Kalle went running to Martha giving her the biggest gentle hug. "I missed you so much Grandma. I begged Mommy and Daddy to come and visit, but they just went into their room .all I could hear from there was a lot of noises and the bed smacking up against my wall in my room. I think they were fighting over it, but I am not so sure yet." Kalle said as Martha and everyone Else's gazes went from Kalle to Chloe and Jimmy.

They both looked up in horror as to what their little girl had just said," What! You guys try finding time to do that when you have a kid!" Jimmy shouted out.

"It is okay...Me and Jonathan use to use the whole ' we will discuss it in our room' routine too!" Martha said trying to calm down Jimmy's horrored look that was plastered across his pale figure.

Now Clark was disgusted," Eww... ma, I didn't need to know that, even though I am all grown up doesn't mean there isn't something's out there my little virgin ears could live without hearing." Clark said as his hands flew to his ears as if they were protective earmuffs.

Lois was still standing next to Clark; she reached up on his tall figure, removing his hands. She whispered so gentle that she couldn't even tell what she said, "But then again I think there are things your ears wouldn't mind hearing...as long as they were coming from me."

Clark gulped loudly, swallowing his breath. She always knew what to say...at the worst time," OK anyone for some meatloaf, me and Lois cooked it are selves?"

Chloe snickered from behind them, "Yeah right if Lois made it I think I'll pass on anything Lois makes." Chloe said playfully, as she knew full well that Lois had no part of this family dinner.

Lois threw her hands up in frustration," Fine alright I didn't help with the dinner...everyone knows I can't cook, but I did prepare the salad." She said cheerfully and picking up the salad bowl. "Anyone?" As she maneuvered the bowl around everyone's presence.

"I think I will pass on that one." Chloe said.

"Me too." Jimmy was always following Chloe

"Me three." Kalle said as she may have been a hellion but she was never much of a risk taker.

"Me fourth." Martha said as a surprised look escaped everyone's face, Martha was the only one who would even dare be brave enough to try Lois' "creations" It will only spoil my appetite and plus I cant eat anything cold."

At that Lois pushed the bowl to Clark," How about you Smallville? Wanna try my famous creation?"

Clark's face began to turn a purple color after the thought of eating the breakfast she made for his family so long ago.

"Come on Clark what is it gonna hurt...It is only a salad." Lois said as she put on her pretty please face, that Clark could never let down.

"Fine, but let everyone know that if I am stricken with some kinda food poison...we all point the finger at Lois, got it?" Clark said.

"Agreed." All at once including Lois.


	9. Getting to know what you've become

Chapter nine

Half an hour later

Martha pushed her plate away from her body. " Well that was good, thanks Clark for making that wonderful dinner for us." She said as she got up from her seat at the table. She had barley taken any bites, just little nibbles here and there. She walked up to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek." Good night sweetheart, you will be here when I wake up...right?"

"Yeah of course ma." Clark said as he watched her walk back up the stairs.

Before hitting the top staircase she turned back and looked at them all. "Thanks for coming over Chloe."

"Anytime Mrs.Kent, if you ever want company we are always here for you." Chloe said.

"Yeah right that isn't what you say when I ask to come over." Kalle muttered to herself.

"Kalle why dint you come up here and give your grandma a good night kiss and then tuck me in for old time sake?"

Kalle rushed from the dinner table up to her grandma's side.

"So who wants dessert?" Clark said as he raised from his seat and walked over to the fridge.

"Well Clark I am actually really stuffed. That was the best meatloaf I have ever had in my entire life." Chloe said as she reached for Jimmy's hand.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Jimmy said as Clark pulled out the gallon of ice cream.

"Oh ice cream...I am never to hungry for ice cream." Jimmy sported out.

"Well that is too bad honey, if we don't get Kalle home well she is still stuffed with food I don't think we will ever get her to bed...tonight." Chloe said as she squeezed Jimmy's hand.

"Oh but sweetie it is ice cream!"

Chloe gave him her best glare at him letting him know that it was about time to leave the two alone.

Jimmy got the look and went with it, " Yeah it is about time we leave." He said as they moved from the spot at the table to over by the door.

Lois stood up and walked next to them, "But you guys can't just leave...not yet!"

Chloe understood why Lois didn't want them to leave, Lois was afraid that if they left then the only thing left for the two of them to do was have a little fun of their own. Lois didn't want that at least not after the last reject she got from Clark. Lois had no problem with making him uncomfortable in public or even if they were alone, but if she was doing it to really get under his skin...well she just didn't think she had the guts to do that to herself. Considering Clark wouldn't take any sexual thing she said to him as a joke anymore, it would all be considered the real thing.

Chloe brought her hand to her hip and stuck out her right thigh, "Tell ya what Lo, if you can give us one good reason as to why we shouldn't leave... well then we will be more then happy to stay for a little bit longer."

Lois wasn't sure what to say. She placed her chin in between her index finger and thumb, as her way of thinking.

"You can stay so we all can catch up on things...I mean it has been like what five years?" Clark said as he started to put the ice cream back in the freezer.

Chloe felt a bit guilty for trying to rush her, Jimmy and Kalle out of there, with out even thinking about the fact that she hadn't seen one of her best friends in over five years. "Fine, but only to catch up." Chloe said.

"Great!" Jimmy and Lois both said at the precise moment.

Jimmy rushed over to Clark and caught him just in time to catch his arm before he shut the freezer door,"uh, so um Clark...How about that dessert? I mean like what kinda ice cream ya got?" Jimmy said as he maneuvered his head around Clark's body trying to get a look into the freezer.

"Why is Kalle picky when it comes to ice cream?" Clark said trying to set Jimmy up with out Jimmy knowing that Kalle was actually standing behind him.  
"Uh, yeah." Jimmy said.

"What kinda ice cream does she like?"

"She likes regular ice cream, with sprinkles...got any sprinkles?"

Clark walked over to the cabinet as Jimmy started naming off the stuff.

"Yup."

"Nuts?"

"Yeah."

"Whip cream?"

"Sure."

"Cherries?"

"Of course."

"What about chocolate syrup?"

"Doesn't everyone have that?" Clark said just as Kalle appeared from behind Jimmy's back.

"Yuck! Daddy you know I hate that stuff!" Kalle said as she came up next to Clark.

"I'll take mine plain."

"I would assume you too Jimmy?" Clark said.

"Yeah. of course." Jimmy said as he turned his back on them and came face to face with a snickering Lois and Chloe.

Just as Jimmy turned his back on Clark and Kalle, they gave each other a high five.

"I guess your not all that uncool after all...You can definitely consider yourself part of my family any day Clarkie." Kalle said as she hopped on to the island in the middle of the kitchen, as a smile spared across her face showing off that the one thing she was most likely to ask for Christmas this year...were her two front teeth.

One hour later

Kalle was fast asleep, curled up into a ball on the love seat. As everyone was sitting at the island sipping coffee and Jimmy was the only odd ball out of the bunch sipping hot cocoa.

Lois didn't even realize how close she was sitting to Clark, but even if she did I don't think she would care. They were all having a blast as if it was the old times. Back in high school when nothing was really to bothering to worry about, where everything was just perfect.

Chloe looked down at her watch realizing what time it was."Oh god guys, we really need to get going...It was a lot of funny hanging out with you two again."

Jimmy walked over to Kalle and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder. "Yeah I hope we can do it again sometime soon." Jimmy said as he was walking out the front door.

"Hold up I will walk you two out to your car." Lois said as she held up a finger and rushed to them.

As they were walking to there car Jimmy was on the passenger side putting Kalle in her seat and buckling her up, and Chloe and Lois were on the driver side as Chloe reached into her purse searching through it looking for her keys.

"Well it was really nice seeing you guys again...even though it has only been like what 2 months and all, but other then that it was nice...and I missed you." Lois said sounding like she was babbling.

Chloe always knew when there was something on her cousin's mind. "Yeah you too Lois." She said as she reached for a hug, keys dangling in her hands.  
Lois started for the door to the Kent's home, just as Chloe shouted back at her once more before leaving. "Oh and Lo...He doesn't know! So there is nothing to worry about."

"You think?"

"I am positive!"

"Thanks Chlo."

"Anytime Lois...Love ya." Chloe said as they drove off into the distance.

A hand came up from behind Lois and plopped down on her shoulder, startling her.

"Know what?" Clark questions as Lois eyes began to worry.


	10. The next morning of confusion

Chapter ten

Lois was so dumb founded that she barely mumbled the words out," just...Nothing really!" She said as she quickly ran to the entryway that led her into the kitchen.

Clark followed behind her taking a few glances to check out her nicely heart shaped butt that went so well with her curves.

She could feel his eyes on her, searching every thing as if it was a map and didn't want to make a wrong turn. She felt something in the pit of her stomach pulling and nagging at her and she wasn't quite sure if it was because of the way he made her feel inside or if it was from the dinner she had just previously scarified down.

Gripping her stomach it nagged at her some more, she felt it grow up her throat and before she knew what was happening she was kneeling down over the wood plaster floor covered in vomit, that smelled of old cheese and fresh pizza that had just gone through the blender and then cooked to a precise temperature.

Clark rushed to her side to see if she was okay. Seeing that she had puked every ounce of what was in her stomach, including the dinner he made," I guess the joke is on me then..."

She looked up at him with confused eyes glowing in the moon light that shined through one of the kitchen windows.

"You because of what I said about your salad?" He let out a snicker as he helped her up and began to lead her to the upstairs bathroom.

She said nothing. Just quietly walked with him to clean her up.

As they reached the peach gray bathroom door, he opened it for her and led her inside; closing the door behind him. Walking to the shower he shut the curtain for her and then turned the cold silver nozzles on as the water splashed to the smooth tub. He turned to see her stand up as she took a second to catch her balance, and when she didn't catch it he quickly grabbed her before she completely passed out all over the floor. 

He gracefully placed her down on the cool cotton sheets, letting her golden lockets drape over her shoulders. Just the sight of her lying in his bed fast asleep, fingers curled in the blue plaid sheet, made him want to lye there next to her slender frame cuddling up against her. There was something about her now days, something that made her glow in the moonlight, made her glimmer in the shining sun, something in the women she had become that made him wish he had never left Smallville in the first place, the same thing that made him wish he knew the real her back when he had the chance.

He shook the thoughts off him like a wet dog, and set out to do what he came in there for. He placed the matching plaid blanket over her and watched as it fit snuggly around her body. He took one last look at her sleeping figure whispering the words, " Good night Lois."

The words barely slipped off his tongue, but they did overall.

Shutting the door from behind him, he made his way to the hall closet and pulled out a sheet and one pillow, for he set out to sleep on the couch like back in the old days.

As he flopped the pillow on the couch and began to reminisce the memories of the days when he would sleep on the old wore out couch and couldn't help but smile that famous Kent smile that could light up a blackened room. He truly was thankfully for being back here, he felt like he never felt and years. Every thing was going according to planned; well that is if it was all planned out.

He laid his half-naked body down on to the couch and slowly started to drift off to sleep. The last thing he saw as he fell into a deep sleep was that of one that was permanently burned into his mind...Lois.

The morning came like it did every day, but there was something about this particular morning sunray. As it's light hit her face with full force, causing her to whimper in pain, turning her body the opposite way, but only to be returned with a brighter kick in the face. 'What the hell was going on?' She asked herself as the sun taunted her. One eye peered from a closed lid, looking around to find that she most definitely wasn't in her bedroom, for she had her bed facing a certain way so when the sun came up it would not wake her from her beauty sleep. The room looked so familiar, the pictures that laid upon every surface of the room, the plaid that covered her fully clothed body and then she realized that she was in his room; in his bed with the sheets that he would sleep on as a teenager. Jolting up she saw a figure standing by the window, just standing and watching the sun rise as the morning came.

"Good morning Lois." Martha said as she turned to face the wild eyed Lois.

"Not a very good morning, if you ask me." Lois grumbled as she tossed the sheets aside and tried to rise with the sun.

Martha watched as she took such pain in trying to wake her sleeping body, " You never were a morning person, were you?" She laughed.

"You look good today, almost radiant if you ask me. What's your secret?" Lois said as she ignored her comment.

Martha turned to face the sun once again; she looked beyond the barn, far far beyond what any normal person could really see. "This place, the warmth you feel just being in his presents. The way he always would wake before you just to be able to greet you with 'good morning'." She said as she placed both arms around her waist as if she was hugging her own presents.

Lois could tell she was talking about Jonathan. It brought tears to her eyes, Just to see the sadness in her. Wishing he was here still...Just like herself. She came up from behind her pulling her into a hug.

"I love you and I miss him too." Lois said as the tears burned from behind her emerald eyes.

"Oh, Sweetie... We all miss him!" Martha said as she welcomed her hug with such force


End file.
